<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babylon Breaks by reysrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993320">Babylon Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose'>reysrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saturn [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babylon, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Quickies, Sex for stress relief, Workplace Sex, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa and Jake blow off steam in Babylon during a tough day. Amy is scandalized.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saturn [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babylon Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Send in prompts! I'll take em all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really Peralta,” Rosa says, arms crossed as she leans against the sink in Babylon, “Hand jobs in the bathroom like horny teenagers?”</p><p>Jake shoots a shit eating grin at her, spreading his arms wide. She rolls her eyes. Yes, okay, maybe she’s been a little extra stressed recently. Okay, sure, maybe she nearly reached over the table in interrogation and strangled a perp, maybe she spent last night pacing in circles instead of sleeping. Maybe, just maybe, Jake is right about sex. She double checks the lock on the bathroom door, then crosses the room, grabs Jake by the collar, and flips them. Jake gets the message and shoves her back against the wall hard, and she grins as it knocks a tiny gasp of air from her. She grins at him and snaps her teeth at him.</p><p>“Well,” she breathes, “are you gonna de-stress me or not?”</p><p>Jake leans in, grabbing her lower lip between his teeth, and smiles, pressing his mouth to hers and smiling. Rosa slides her hands under his shirt and digs her nails into his hips and opens her lips, letting Jake slide his tongue into her mouth. Rosa whimpers, pressing back against him, already feeling the stress start to ease, and rakes her nails down his side. She reaches for his belt and unbuckles it with shaking hands, keeping her lips against his as their tongues work against each other. Jake groans when she slides his zipper down and presses her hand against the growing bulge in his boxers. She’s already wet, wound tightly like a bow, and when Jake moves his mouth to the underside of her jaw she whines and her hips stutter toward his. </p><p>“Eager, huh?” Jake whispers in her ear, biting at the shell of it gently. He’s not as rough as Amy, never has been, never will be, but his tender aggression is just enough to keep Rosa going. She squeezes him in her hand just to make him grunt, and then he bends forward, shoving the neck of her shirt down to get at the tops of her breasts and sinks his teeth into her skin where nobody will see it. She throws her head back with a whimper and drops her hand from Jake to press it against the wall with the pain of his teeth, and that’s when Jake gets the upper hand. Her belt is undone in seconds, and Jake traces the outline of her labia under the fabric of her cotton underwear. She shudders, and shoves her hand down his boxers in return.</p><p>It turns into a writhing mess of mouths and hands, Rosa’s quiet moans and whimpers against Jake’s skin and Jake’s silent gasps of pleasure. He’s warm and stiff in her hand, and he presses his fingers into her at just the right angle to have her biting down on his shoulder through his shirt to keep from screaming. </p><p>“Shhhh, you have to be quiet, Rosa,” he murmurs, crooking his fingers up and scratching at her walls with blunt nails. She twists her hips and jerks him faster, refusing to cum before he does. Jake bites at her again, pressing his thumb against her clit and she feels herself clench around his fingers. </p><p>“Mmmmm,” is all she can get out, face pressed into his chest, shirt clenched between her teeth. She runs her thumb over the vein on his cock and squeezes, cupping the back of his head and tugging at his hair. He wraps hers in his fist and pulls, hard, almost Amy hard, and squeezes a third finger into her, and it’s over. </p><p>Rosa lets her head fall back again and whimpers as the orgasm washes through her, her toes curling in her socks. Somehow she manages to get Jake off through her haze, and together they let themselves slump to the floor, flushed, tired, sated. Rosa feels so much calmer now, languid and soft and cozy against Jake’s chest. He grunts.</p><p>“M’gonna have to go commando the rest of the day,” he grumbles, pressing a kiss to her head. Rosa nods, nuzzling against his neck and sighing. She’s sticky and damp in her underwear, and it’s starting to get cold against her still heated, flushed skin. </p><p>“Me too,” she grunts, “Also, we’re on a bathroom floor. A bathroom Scully knows about.”</p><p>Jake groans, and together they heave to their feet, Jake going to wash his hands while Rosa strips out of her jeans and underwear, shoving her panties in her back pocket. She kisses Jake slowly, running her tongue across the seam of his lips, and washes her own hands in turn. Jake rolls his boxers up and stuffs them in his waistband, pulling his shirt down over it. Rosa unlocks the door and they sneak out of the bathroom together and walk toward the elevator to hopefully sneak back into the bullpen on the second floor, and they’re almost there when Amy darts in front of them, arms crossed.</p><p>“Were you two doing what I think you were doing?”</p><p>“Uhhhh,” Jake stutters. Amy pointedly looks at the stuffed pocket on Rosa’s jeans and then back at the both of them, flushing angrily. </p><p>“Really? This is a workplace!”</p><p>“It’s all fine, Ames,” Rosa murmurs, walking up to her and kissing her temple. Amy frowns at them both.</p><p>“You could get caught! I’m your superior officer, technically, I should report you-”</p><p>Rosa leans in, grabbing Amy’s forearm, and whispers in her ear, intentionally close enough to brush her lips against it, “Don’t worry, Sarge. You can sit on my face later as punishment.”</p><p>Rosa struts into the open elevator, Jake trailing after her, as Amy flushes and gasps.</p><p>“That’s harassment!” She yelps, as Rosa hits door close.</p><p>“You love it!” She shouts back, grinning at her wife as the elevator doors shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>